Ryobi
Summary Ryobi is a shinobi student of Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy and the twin sister of Ryona. Ryōbi is a serious sadist that is motivated to hurt people, especially Ryōna. She is shown to have a sensitive nature when other people mention her deceased older sister Ryōki, to which she reacts emotionally. Despite her sadistic nature, she has been shown to display compassion towards those she hurts, and with deep regret, such as when she accidentally shot Murasaki and pushed aside feelings of guilt when she had to beat Imu to get to Miyabi. Ryobi and Ryona were initially enrolled in Gessen Girls' Academy, the same school their older sister attended. However, they soon learned that Miyabi, the shinobi they thought had accidentally killed their sister, had awakened from her coma. They devised a plan to defect to Hebijo so they could gain the trust of Miyabi and, when the moment was right, get their revenge by killing her. After a plethora of unpleasant fighting and explanations, they soon realized that it was, in fact, not Miyabi who had killed their sister. In spite of all that had happened, Ryobi and Ryona stayed in attendance at Hebijo, and remain two of Miyabi's most dependable and valuable allies. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Ryobi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Expert Markswoman, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to her sister, who can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly. Can contend with other strong shinobi like Yagyu and Mirai), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Her rifle resembles the Karabiner 98k, whose bullets have a velocity of 760 m/s. Can keep up with other shinobi who can evade her gunfire) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other strong shinobi in battle), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi. Is a student at Hebijo Academy, where they reportedly train for up to 30 hours at a time on occasion) Range: Extended melee range with the butt of her gun, dozens of meters with Ninja Arts, up to kilometers with her rifle (Her rifle most resembles the Karabiner 98k which has a maximum range of 4700 meters) Standard Equipment: 'Rifle with the head of an axe attached to the end. Most resembles the Karabiner 98k 'Intelligence: Highly skilled with a sniper rifle (She is able to aim precisely enough so that a bullet will ricochet off of, and detonate, eight separate explosive mines), and generally a highly skilled combatant as one of Hebijo Academy's Elite shinobi Weaknesses: '''Temperamental and often sadistic. Also highly vulnerable when her clothing is ripped in battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 8 Minuet: '''Ryōbi loads a special bullet into her rifle and fires it straight up into the air, creating magical circles that generate eight spiked apparatuses. These apparatuses float above the enemies and then, without warning, explode. '''Ricochet Prelude: '''Ryōbi loads a special bullet into her rifle and fires it forward. A wheel of eight spinning proxy circles appear as they glow, creating several floating spiked mines. She then takes aim and fires a bullet that bounces off of the spiked mines, causing them to explode in unison. '''Minuet Missile: '''Ryōbi generates an apparatus on her back that looks like a large gear, later unfolding and revealing a missile launcher. Ryobi takes hold of two launch pads and presses the buttons on both. The ends of the gear fire several missiles that lock onto and terminate enemies on sight. '''Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. ryobi8minuet.gif|8 Minuet - Shinovi Versus ryobiricochetprelude.gif|Ricochet Prelude - Shinovi Versus ryobiminuetmissile.gif|Minuet Missile - Shinovi Versus Ryobi_8_Minuet_EV.gif|8 Minuet - Estival Versus Ryobi_Ricochet_Prelude_EV.gif|Ricochet Prelude - Estival Versus Ryobi_Minuet_Missile_EV.gif|Minuet Missile - Estival Versus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 8